Jack
by XxRingleaderxX
Summary: What the hell does she want with him? Memories... Sweet sweet memories...
1. Chapter 1

Patient number 57429. My name is Dr. Brown. Session forty- six. Please explain why you're here."  
"Don't you already know that? Or are ya just an incompetent doctor?"  
"I just want to make sure you know why your here."  
"Because your all crazy. You claim it's me but in reality all of the staff in this establishment are insane. They're just trying to bring us 'patients' down with them."  
"No Miss Isley. That's not it at all."  
"Why do you feel the need to 'cure' people who just aren't like you?"  
"You are a danger to the greater good…"  
"Greater good? You think that you can just change us? That if you diagnose us with every mental disorder in the book that you can 'help' us want to 'contribute to the greater good' of Gotham?"  
"Miss Isley…"  
"What is the 'greater good' Dr. Brown?"  
"Well it's…"  
"And if somehow you do end up 'curing' us and we start 'contributing to the greater good' wouldn't you be out of a job?"  
"I suppose..."  
"And if your out of a job however are you gonna support little Amanda and Xavier? And your dear Ani?"  
"How do you know…"  
"Oh! Don't you remember me, Doc?! I babysat your kids back in high school! You said you wanted them to grow up and be just. Like. Me."

"Patient number 57429. My name is Dr. DeVecio. Session ninety-two. Why do you do the things you do?"  
"For fun."  
"You drive people insane and kill innocent people for fun?"  
"You hunt innocent animals for sport."  
"That's completely different."  
"Different how? You kill for sport, I kill for fun."  
"I kill animals."  
"I do too."  
"Your last three doctors were animals?"  
"Yes. They didn't care about my mind. They just wanted my body."  
"Had they ever expressed those feelings to you?"  
"No. They just eyed me the same way you are now."  
"I am making you uncomfortable?"  
"OH DOCTOR PLEASE STOP!"  
"Rinae what are…"  
"NO DOCTOR GET OUTTA ME!"  
"Rinae!"  
"YESS DOCTOR!"  
Smack!

Patient number 57429. My name is Dr. Rivera. Session one hundred and two. Wh- what are you doing?"  
"Just stretching."  
"How'd you get out of the handcuffs?"  
"I'm a circus freak as you said it."  
"But how…"  
"These walls aren't as soundproof as you think."  
Silence  
"A good Ringleader knows how to do everything in her circus."  
Silence  
"We'll say something doctor!"  
"GAURDS!"  
"Ahhnn! Wrong answer!"

"Patient number 46837. My name is Dr. Crane. Session one. Please state your name."  
"Jack."  
"Can you tell me your last name?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"That name ties me to them."  
"Your family?"  
"No. My neighbors. Yes my fucking family."  
"Please calm down."  
"I'm fucking calm."  
"Jack please."  
"I thought I was Patient 46837?"  
"That is just your number."  
"So I'm just a number to them?"  
"No, Jack. Your a person."  
"The nice officer who brought me here told me I was an animal."  
"Do you remember his name?"  
"Yep. I took his badge."  
Silence.  
"And his tazer."  
Bzzt!

They took me back to the room that had my patient number painted on. Of course, according to procedure, they had to pat me down. They found his gun, his badge, his taser, and his finger. When they left I was once again at the mercy of my thoughts. I looked out the small window in the door and tried to think up an escape plan. "What the hell am I thinking? I'm never getting out of here." I slid my back down the white wall. I buried my face in my hands.  
"My client would like an appeal to insanity."  
"What!?" Insanity echoed in my head. I'm not insane. They had it coming. Suddenly there was tapping on the glass. It was a girl. She smiled and waved at me. One of the officers shoved her out of in front of my door and down the hall. I hung my head again. Hell. Being locked up in this fucking room will drive me insane anyways. Might as well sit back and enjoy the ride. I climbed up into the hard bed, closed my eyes, and laid back. I must've dosed off because when I opened my eyes a guard was standing in my doorway. "C'mon, time for a little exercise." He said. I rolled off of the bed and walked over to him. He led me to a large indoor track and metal bleachers. "You got thirty minutes. Stretch, walk around, make a friend, just don't hurt anybody." He said as he pushed me in and closed the door. I surveyed the room. Four people. Two walking the track one in the corner reading a book and the girl from earlier sitting in the middle of the room just looking around. She spotted me and smiled. I ignored her and walked over to the bleachers and sat there. I tried to rub the tiredness off of my face. When I looked up she was standing in front of me. "Hi Jack."  
"How'd you know my name?"  
"I read your case file. Do you want to know how many different things you've been diagnosed with?"  
"Get away from me."  
"Anti sociability is one."  
"Your fucking crazy."  
"That's why I'm here dumb fuck!" She yelled. She stood looking angrily down at me for a while before her face softened and she sat next to me. "I'm Rinae." She said as she started playing with her thumbs. "You already know my name."  
"Jack Nelson Jr. Patient number 46837, age 17 height 5' 9" weight 169 pounds. Eye color green, hair color brown, race Caucasian, warning: be careful this patient has anger management problems." She recited perfectly. I stared at her until she looked up. "I stole your case file. So sue me."  
"I could." I mumbled. A guard started to walk over to us. "When I leave count to thirty and wait… I'm gonna have a little fun." She whispered as the guard approached us. "Come on Rinae." The guard groaned as she stood up. "Bye Jack." She chirped as she was dragged away. "Insane." I buried my face again. Suddenly there were sirens and all of the guards rushed the rest of us in the room. They practically carried me to my cell and threw me in. I walked over to my bed and listened to the piercing sirens. "Patient 57429 has escaped. Please me careful! She's dangerous!" A voice yelled over the P.A. "If its who I think it is," I thought aloud. "She's not that bad." I laid back down. I heard yelling outside of my door. From what I could see through the little window guards were running from someone who was shooting at them. Then she appeared in my window. "Dance monkeys!" She said shooting a .9mm gun. For a while she stopped shooting and looked at me. "These pussies won't fight back!" She yelled through the door. Suddenly her hand flew to her ear. She sighed dramatically and opened my door. She slid in and leaned her back against the door. "Time to go home." She said taking my blanket off of me. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her jumping off of my cot. She put the blanket over the little window and used the gum she was chewing to stick it on. "Adhesive chewing gum. Rubber cement activated by spit!" She giggled "I made a funny!"  
"Answer my fucking question." I growled. "Save the death growls for pillow talk!" She said winking at me. "You might wanna move away from that wall…" I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What the fuck are you talking about you insane broad!?" I yelled slowly. "To the unsuspencting van!" she yelled. There was a boom behind me then a huge draft.

* * *

AHHGGHH! For those of you wondering no Jack isn't the Joker... The inspiration for RInae's sessions was how i'd probably react if it were me


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfonso! Baby!" I yelled to the driver who crashed through the wall. "Get in the goddamn car Rinae." He growled. What was with everyone trying to turn me on today? "Come come, Jack!" I said motioning for him to follow me to the back of the burnt orange van. He hesitated but followed. There were two long seats on either side of the van and three large men and a large woman with even larger guns taking up most of the space. I waited for Jack to sit and get comfortable before I sat on his lap and rested my head in his shoulder, making it awkward for the people who were already in the back. "Guys, this" I said placing my hand in Jack's chest. "Is Jack. Jack, this is Pony, Bob, Tracey, and Pumba." I beamed. Normally making up words on the spot was difficult for me but these guys were easy my make fun of. Pony looked like he just fell out of the 70's with an old worn out Led Zeppelin shirt, torn jeans and a ponytail to tie it up. He he he. Bob was a generic buff guy so a generic name for him. Tracey was the only person who's name I didn't change. And Pumba was a round red faced and had a black mohawk. "Take us home Fonsey!" I yelled to the front causing Jack to jump slightly and Tracey to discreetly put her hand over her heart. "I told you to stop calling me that!" He yelled backing out of the hole in the wall. I laid my head back on Jack's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there." I said. Jack shifted uncomfortably and pushed me off of his lap.

X- Jack -X

She wasn't heavy… She felt like she didn't eat while she was in the asylum, where she so evidently belonged. She just sat in the wrong place. Her tailbone dug into my thigh causing me to try and move her a little. She ended up on her back on the ground. The people sitting across from me pointed their guns at my head and chest. "Simmer guys. It was surely an accident. Right… Jack?" She asked as she gathered herself off on the floor. She sat back on my lap except this time she was straddling me. She studied my face and stared into my eyes. I opened my mouth to ask her what she was doing but she stuck the barrel of a gun in my mouth. "Simply an accident. Right?" She repeated. I nodded slowly. She smiled at the fear in my eyes and looked out of the front window. "Ohh, pooh! I didn't get to take my nap!"she said getting off of me. As the van stopped she threw open the doors. "Welcome home! Walk this way." We all piled out and surveyed outside. There was nothing for as far as the eye could see except for the small house in front of us. Alfonso got out of the drivers side and stood behind us. Probably to keep us from running. I can get away from him if I just… "There's no use plotting an escape!" Rinae began "run away and you end up shot up!" She reminded me of a jail warden. We all were forced to follow her in a line. I heard Pumba whisper to Bob. "Why didn't you shoot her while she was on the ground?"  
"She. Doesn't. Die. I killed her before but in like five minutes she was back and better than before." The line stopped. "Y'know it's rude to whisper." Rinae stated turning around to face us. Alfonso shoved past me. "Rinae shut the fuck up." They were in each other's faces. "Who the hell do you think your talking to?" Discreetly he reached his hand behind him and took Tracey's gun from her. He pointed the barrel at Rinae's heart and said "The idiot at the end of the gun." She laughed. "Which end?"

~Rinae~  
Poor thing was gonna pop a vein in his head if he didn't calm down. He pulled the trigger expecting me to die. "Wow you re-ally underestimated my intelligence." I spoke slowly. "You really thought that I'd give people that I DON'T trust loaded guns and sit in the back of a van with them?" In one fluid motion I pushed his gun out of my way and pressed my gun to his temple. "Do you realize how stupid you look right now? In front of your own son?" His eyes widened. "I don't- I- he's gone- it's not-"  
"Shh-shh-shh..." I whispered trailing the gun down his face. "Pony, come say bye to daddy." I said beckoning him to come closer. Slowly he came around and looked his long lost father in the eyes. They pulled each other into a tight hug and started crying. "How adorable." Tracey sniffled. "I know right." I said wiping away an imaginary tear. I shot Fonsey in the head causing Pony to fall under the weight of his father. He looked down at him then up at me. "You fucking heartless bitch! I'll kill you!" I spread my arms as if inviting him into a big hug. "Well come on then." He got up quickly and I shot him in the same place as his dad. "Like father, like son." I giggled. The rest of the group stared at me in complete shock. "And then there were four."


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy...? What are you- AHHHH! NO! STOP! DADDY STOP!"  
"Shut up Rinae! You'll wake your mother!"  
"AHHHHHH! MOMMY MAKE HIM STOP!"  
"Shut the fuck up Rinae!"  
Smack!  
Things falling to floor.  
Drawer sliding out.  
More things falling to floor.  
Click!  
Bang!  
"What the hell is going on here!?"  
Crying  
"Rinae!? Oh my god James!? How fucking dare you touch our daughter!?"  
Crying  
Click!  
"Rinae?"  
Bang!

"Sixteen year old Rinae Isley, who four years ago killed both of her parents, has been sentenced to life in Metropolis asylum."

"Nineteen year old Rinae Isley, who three years ago was sentenced to life in Metropolis asylum for killing her parents, is being transported to Gotham's most secure penitentiary for criminally insane, Arkham Asylum, due to many attempted murders of doctors and assaults on four cell mates."

"It has been confirmed: Rinae Isley has escaped Arkham Asylum. Please if you see her on the streets do not make a scene. She is sadistic, insane, and will take great pleasure in different forms of torture. Keep calm and alert officials immediately."

"Do not worry citizens! Batman has caught Rinae Isley and is taking her back to Arkham as this is being broadcasted. Thank you, Batman!"

"Thank you, Batman!" I mocked Vicki Vale's chirpy voice. It was almost more annoying than Harley's. Almost. Rai looked up from her book at me questioningly. We'd been sitting in silence for the past forty five minutes and I was trying to remember what happened before any of that. Before the night I snapped. "Batman's not here…" Rai said quietly knowing what I was doing. I got up and walked out of the room. Jester was waiting patiently outside of the door since Rai needed an hour of complete silence a day and Jester was a natural born distraction. He followed me downstairs. I was glad we were back in the same house. If i had to live somewhere else I'd have gone crazy… Jack Tracey Pumba and Bob were blindfolded with their backs against a wall. Stu was sitting at the table across from them reading a cars magazine and eating a bowl of cereal. "What's the point of this exercise again?" Pumba asked completely oblivious to everything around him. Stu was about to answer when I silenced him with my hand. I quietly walked over to him. "How far are you from the brink of insanity?" I whispered in his ear. He jumped slightly and bit the inside of his lips. "There's a method to this madness." I said addressing all of them. Stu looked up at me then down at the end of the table. There lay a BB gun and a jar of 5000 bb's. That's when it popped into my head. I loaded the gun and aimed it at Bob's head. I let one pellet fly. "Ouch!" He whined. "What did I do!?" I aimed it at Tracey's leg. Pew! She fell and clutched her leg. Pumba's stomach. "Ow-ow-ow!" Jacks chest. Nothing. Jack's head. Nothing. Jack's neck. Nada. No reactions whatsoever. Not even when I shot his penis.… Angrily I tossed the gun to Stu and pointed at the people on the wall. I pulled Jack away from Stu's shooting direction and brought him into the kitchen.

X-Jack-X

"Are you human?" She asked after sitting me down. I was still blindfolded but I kept track of her every movement. She was standing across from me with her arms folded leaning on her left leg. "Yes." She shifted to her other leg.

"Can you feel pain?"

"Not really. Sometimes" like when you were sitting on me.

"Why not?"

"I was in an accident a couple years back.… I can feel only very dull pain."

"How many years back was your accident?"

"Well it was like 2008 I think…" she leaned forward and pressed her hands on the surface separating us. It was silent for a while.

"Y'know you can take off the blindfold."

"But then that'd take away your element of surprise." She chuckled and made her way around to me. She lowered her mouth to directly beside my ear.

"I believe in the element of being crazy."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Five years earlier: Rinae_**

"Rinae are you sure it's a good idea to be in here?" April asked me as I shone my flashlight through the glass cases surrounding me. "You worry to much April!" I whispered as I found what I was looking for. "The Crowned Jewels of England..." I sighed eying them. As the light touched each one my intent grew stronger. " Come on April, you work here, how do you open it?" I asked not able to take it anymore. "through then employee's only door there are steps to get up there," she said pointing up towards the balcony. "There's a door back there. That's the security room." she turned around to point to me how the security system worked, but by the time she turned back around I had used my _skills _to get to the balcony without using the stairs. I sat on the balcony wall that kept people from falling over with my legs facing out. "Come on April! We haven't got all night! Get your a-set-squared up here so we can get the shit and leave!" I said cutting her off mid-sentence. Then we heard a door close. April ran to the "Employee's only' door and threw it open. It closed in time for two men to walk in. One of them was a security guard and the other was dressed like just a regular kid. "I left my jacket in here. By the Crowned Jewels." he said leading the security guard to the case. April joined me on the balcony when I noticed something about the ceiling. It looked like monkey bars were lined up from wall to wall and just waiting for me to have fun. "Ill be back..." I said to April as I stood on the small balcony wall. " Rinae stop. You'll fall." she whispered grabbing my hand. "You worry too much!" I prepared to jump . "Rinae! Seriously!"  
"I'll be fi- "  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
I looked back down at where the two men were once standing. Now it was one man standing and one on the floor twitching. The one standing pulled out a small electric device and started messing with the case that contained the jewels. _My _Jewels. Before April could say anything else I dismounted and grabbed hold of the first little monkey bar. Then I swung and grabbed ahold of the next. Then the next. Then the next. Before I knew it I was standing on top of the glass case looking down at the oblivious boy in front of me. I swung my leg back and let it go so the toe of my boot connected with his face. "Diamionds are a _girl's _best friend. I.e. MINE."

_**NOW**_

I woke up because Jester was whining. He hadn't done that since he was a puppy so it scared me. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked him getting up out of my bed. "So i'm your baby now huh?" The shadows laughed. I turned on the light on the bedside table. There _He_ stood. At his feet was Jester. With a swittchblade sticking out of his stomach.I fell to my knees next to the dying dog and pulled his head into my lap. Tears were instantly streaming down my face to His satisfaction. "Don't cry Sweetheart." He said bending down and grabbing my face forcing me to look up at him. "Daddy J will take you back." I pushed his hand away and looked back down at Jester. He stared up at me with sad eyes. I lowered my face to his and he licked me. The He used his toe to slowly pushthe switchblade deeper into my Jester's stomach. He whined loudly causing me to cry harder. "Could this thing die any slower?" He asked no one in particular. The silence was unbearable. Apparently He thought it was too since out of nowhere he exclaimed "Well it's time for me to go now." I looked up at him. "You've outstayed your welcome."  
"Now Rinae Is that any way to talk to your father? And what have i told you about _animals _in the house?" I choked back tears ad he swung his leg and kicked the switchblade as far as it would go into Jester's stomach.

"RINAE! PLEASE WAKE UP ALREADY!" Rai yelled. I woke up in a cold sweat. "Where's Jester?"


	5. Chapter 5

"He's downstairs with Stu. Why?" She was sitting on my bed next to me. She touched my arm as I fell back on my bed with a sigh of relief. "Mon père..." Her eyes widened. "What about him?"  
"L'homme que j'ai tué n'est pas mon père."  
"How do you know?"  
"Une autre vision..." I said throwing my arm over my eyes. "Can you go get Jester please?" Rai stood silently and stalked out of my room. I tried to subdue the urge to yell to no avail. "Faire foutre!" Rai came into my room yelling at me about cussing in French. A different dog walked in behind her and as soon as he spotted me he lowered his chest to the ground and began to growl a low carnal growl. "Rai...?" I tried to get her to stop talking "I don't get why you always have to have such a dirty mouth Rin. My mother would attack you with soap." She said folding her arms. I didn't have time to retort. The dog sprung on me when she said 'attack'. It was growling in my face with his claws an inch deep in my arms and legs. It seemed to have unhinged its jaws and was about to rip my face off when a male voice yelled "Rinae!" Next thing i knew The dog was pryed off of me and was being horribly subdued by Stu. Rai and Jack were at my sides on the ground checking out my wounds. Then I passed out.

* * *

I couldn't see her anymore. I couldn't stop running though. I would never find her if i did. I would've yelled out her name if we weren't supposed to be in gym class. So i slowed down and whispered her name. "Rai." No answer. "Rai!" I cried out, not caring anymore. A person, who was sitting in a tree on a branch, said "Shut up before someone hears you." Her voice registered in my mind, but i would need to see her face to recognize her. I could only see her feet and her silhouette "Who are you?" I asked slowly approaching the tree. I had to see her face "Rai will be back in a couple of minutes." I stopped walking "So go sit over there until she gets here." she said propping her back onto the tree's trunk. " Why don't you answer my question?" I asked "What question my darling waste of time, space, and energy?" She seemed to purr, I ignored her insult and said slowly "Who. Are. You?" She turned and laid her back down on the branch she was sitting on. She also propped her feet up on the branch her back was before to. "Are you trying to be like the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland?" She tilted her head and looked at me. Her hair fell down the other side of the branch. It was long, and, get this, yellow like a cat's. "Because i think the Cheshire cat is the best character, if you ask me" she giggled. "I'm out of here. Rai!" i called out as i began walking again. "I wouldn't do that if i were you" she purred again. "Whatever!" I yelled over my shoulder. When i turned back around i was tackled to the ground. I tried to fight back but the person was too strong. I closed my eyes and turned my head to block from any attacks to my face. "April I told you not to let her go." It was Rai, but she was growling. I looked into her eyes, except they weren't her's. They were Grey and blue. It didn't fit. "She's the one who didn't want to listen." I looked up to see April jump off of the tree and land on her feet. It took a while to actually see her but when i did i came to the conclusion: She wasn't human. I mean she had the human body structure but that was it. The rest of her was cat. She had fur,cat ears, and a tail. She was wearing clothes. But she looked punk rock. "Rai! what is going on? What is that!" I said using my head to point to April since i was indeed still pinned down. " I am a who thank you very much!" April stated sounding very annoyed. " No." I said getting angry. "Im a who. Rai's a who. My mom is a who. You are an it!" And just as soon as i said that Rai began to choke me. I looked at Rai. She wasn't herself. She was like a murderer. And she was trying to kill me. She choked me to unconsciousness. The first thing i heard when i was coming too was:  
"Is she dead?"  
"You killed her"  
"I didn't squeeze that hard."  
"Well obviously you did."  
"I didn't"  
"Well What is Talia going to say about you killing her?"  
"She's not dead! I didn't kill her"  
"Poke her."  
Silence  
"What?"  
"I'm not going to poke her"  
"Well gimme a stick. I'll Poke her"  
"No."  
"Come on please? Please?"  
"No you will not poke her. Don't touch her"  
"So we're going to leave her?"  
"No she's coming back look at her eyes."  
"Hey! Wake! Up!" Smack!  
I opened my eyes and ran away from them. I couldn't Get away fast enough. Rai flipped and stood in front of me, blocking my path. I stopped running and stood in a stance I've seen people do in movies. A karate move. "Get out of my way and no one gets hurt." I said hoping my bluff would work. Rai took a step towards me and i collapsed into fetal position closed my eyes and said "please don't hurt me" I'd never felt more weak Than that moment right there. Rai knew it. She was back to herself when she came down to my level. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm still the Rai you've known for all these years. This is just, the new me "I'd lost all the taste in my mouth. She wasn't. she was a murderer that i just met and i don't want to get to i knew what i was doing I shot up and ran back the way i came. I was obviously going crazy. I've never ran faster in my life than i did that day. But then again i never had a reason. When i felt like i was far enough i stopped to catch my breath. Another random girl was leaning on a tree laughed at me. She seemed normal enough. She was wearing a white shirt, a black over coat, black legging looking pants with a bunch of pockets. "Great. And who are you?" I sighed. She looked dead at me and made eye contact. She turned her head from side to side and slowly approached me. I was compelled to move, but i stayed put. "Your worst nightmare." she whispered. I couldn't imagine why. She we were probably the only two for miles . " April! Rai!" She suddenly shouted. The two jumped out of a couple of trees. Should've known. "Why haven't i gotten one answer since I've been out here? Is it so hard to answer a question? Maybe i just shouldn't speak anymore cause last time i spoke my mind i almost died!" I shot at Rai. "And poked with a stick" I shot at April. The girl turned to Rai "You almost killed her?" Rai looked down at her feet. The girl approached Rai and choked her up against a tree. " Dont you understand what lying low means?!" Rai made a disgusting gagging sound. That's when I realized: this girl is trying to kill my best friend. I tackled the girl and screamed in her face "Who are you to try to discipline anyone but yourself!" It wasnt a real question; more of a statement. " Now who are you and what is going on?" As if i was a paper person she pushed me off of her and dusted herself off. I looked over at Rai. She laid in a crumpled heap of lion-person at the base of the tree. April sat next to her poking her... With a stick. "Answer me!" I said through clenched teeth. "I am Talia. And 'what is going on here' is as simple as this. You've seen too much for your own good. Father wont like this.." She explained I began to slowly move backwards. When she turned her back to me i tore through the woods once again. I couldn't hear anything except for my heartbeat and my breathing. I kept running. I had no clue which way i was going. I wasn't even sure if she was chasing me. I could check to see if she was still following me. I'd debated on it for a minute but as soon as i'd chosen to turn, one of her throwing stars flew by my ear and lodged itself into the tree in front of me. It cut my ear slightly. I heard at least five flying objects approaching me. I have to change directions. she's getting too confident... too close. And almost immediately from behind a tree someone stuck out they're arm and knocked all the wind out of my chest. I rolled over, trying to catch my breath. I was picked up and put into a full nelson. I couldn't see much thanks to lack of oxygen, but i saw Talia approach me with her blade in hand. I saw blobs of people standing around her. Are they the other girls she was talking about? She pressed the blade to my neck and said "You're weak. " She pressed the blade harder. "I'm not the one who's about to die ." I head butted the girl holding me and kicked the blade out of Talia's hand. In doing so i had done a whole flip and grabbed the knife in mid-air. I wasn't planning to hurt anyone, but only because i still couldn't really see that well. She snapped her fingers and the girl holding the katana to Rai's neck removed it. I thought they were going to let her go but instead she plunged it through Rai's back. There was blood, a lot of blood. It was thick. Something inside of me snapped. I responded by using my knife to cut Talia throat. She fell harder than Rai. The girl holding April came at me. I killed her too. April stood beside Rai for a while before the blood stopped flowing. I sifted through the bodies and collected as many weapons as i could. I tried my hardest to not look over at my dead best friend.

* * *

The flashbacks mean something i promise :p Hope you guys enjoy ^.^ I'll be uploading a new story on how i think Joker would react to Harley being pregnant check it out once its up!


End file.
